


Do You Know? (The Muffin Man)

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drag Queens, F/F, G!P, Magical Mayhem, Romance, Tarzan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SwanQueenWeek fic, each chapter will fit each day's theme, one big fic in which Emma and Regina are struggling with their feeling with one another while solving a mystery. Who is causing the magical mayhem that is turning and transforming the townspeople? Emma gets stuck with g!p somehow, Regina's magic is faulty, Ruby is a puppy, Zelena is green again and all is not well. Can they break the curse on everyone and themselves and figure out their feelings before it's too late and they get stuck like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magical Mayhem, Slap-Dick Comedy & Plans

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1: BED SHARING

The first thing Regina noticed as she began to stir awake was that she wasn't alone. The second she noticed was the body pressed up against her back, an arm slung below her breasts. What she noticed last? Breasts were pressed up against her back but what confused her… was she was pretty sure that was a male appendage pressed up against the gap between her buttocks. Regina squirmed. Who was wrapped around her?

She raked her memory for the day before. Emma had come rushing over, something about a magical emergency. Someone cursing folks, wreaking havoc on the town. Ruby had been turned into a puppy, Granny into a dog, Pongo into a person, Archie into a giant cricket (That had been freaky.) not to mention they could still all talk. Then Hook had suddenly become fascinated with makeup and dresses and Hood was running through the forests in only a scrap of cloth, screaming like an ape and climbing trees. The town had gone out of control and only a handful of Storybrooke citizens had yet to be hit.

Emma and Regina had hurried to Gold's where Belle had reverted to Lacey, and was raging at Gold who looked just like his old Enchanted Forest self. He was too preoccupied with attempting to restrain Lacey to be of any big help. The most he could do was tell Regina and Emma that he knew nothing about what had happened, only that it wasn't a simple curse and it reeked of some kind of strange magic.

Stirring from behind Regina brought her alarmingly back to the present. The arm slung below her breast left her to stretch. The person behind her yawned as they began to wake. Regina took this opportunity to turn over and look and nearly flew off the bed in shock. She would have if not for the fact that she was naked. She clutched the sheet covering her form to her chest as she stared wide-eyed at her bed partner. One, Emma Swan was bare as the day she was born in her bed.

Regina pulled herself out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her figure and clutching it to her chest.

"Miss Swan!" Regina blurted out before she could stop herself.

Emma's eyes popped open then. She stared wild-eyed at Regina glaring over at her.

"R-r-regina?" Emma spluttered.

"Why are you naked? Why am I naked? Is this your bedroom?!" Each question fell from Emma in fast succession in her panic.

Regina clenched her jaw and continued to glare.

"If I knew do you think we would be in this situation?" Regina spat.

Emma squirmed, rubbing her legs against one another, then she looked down and back up at Regina in surprise.

"IS THAT A PENIS?" Emma screeched. She slapped her hands over her groin then leaned over groaning.

"Okay, that hurt! It's real! Why do I have a dick?! Regina?" Emma whined from her fetal position.

Regina shook her head.

"I have no clue Miss Swan, just as I have not the slightest idea as to why we woke up naked in bed together." She felt a blush rising up her chest. She knew they were getting closer, but this close, this quickly? She wasn't ready for this.

Emma stared up at Regina.

"What the hell happened yesterday?"

Regina shook her head.

"I suggest we get cleaned up for the day and attempt to figure that out."

Emma nodded.

"You can use the guest bathroom, there should be towels in the hall closet. If you need to borrow fresh clothing, feel free to get what you need from my closet.

"Right." Emma agreed. She looked back down at her crotch. It twitched each time Regina spoke.

"Something wrong, Emma?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head. Then she sighed.

"Can you umm…. Go into the bathroom? It's just umm… with you in the sheet, and all…." Emma blushed and indicated her new appendage.

Regina fought the smirk attempting to overtake her features. She raised a brow.

"Right. I'll get into the shower, you can do what you need." With that, Regina turned away and made her way into her bathroom.

Emma watched her go. Her lower abdomen twitching and fighting the urge to groan as her male appendage moved. The sight of Regina's figure walking away was too much for her right now. If only she could remember last night.

What happened? They had gone to the convent, the fairies had been in disarray, someone had broken into their store of fairy dust and some special flowers they had been cultivating. Apparently whoever had stolen them had combined them with some other type of magic to change Nova into a cherub. That had been weird. Blue had flown up to them in a tiny form something Emma had not been ready for.

Blue only knew whoever had stolen the fairy dust and flowers was using them to transform members of the town. She didn't know who or why.

Emma stood up once she knew she had her new appendage under control and stepped into Regina's closet. She picked out a shirt. She searched around for the loosest pair of pants Regina owned. She hoped there was enough space in the lower area. Opening a drawer, Emma found Regina's underwear drawer and she looked up to the ceiling counting backwards from 50. A tug from her lower regions told her how she was responding physically to Regina's lingerie.

Emma picked out a bra that looked like it might fit her. Emma sighed, forlorn, she would have to forgo underwear. She wasn't sure how these male parts would handle it, not to mention there was definitely nothing in Regina's underwear drawer suited for a woman with a dick.

Emma looked down at the appendage, and squinted, reaching for her magic. She concentrated attempting to will it away, she felt her magic but anytime it went to the appendage it was turned away. Emma groaned as it also caused that tugging sensation to increase and the appendage to rise.

She thought of numbers and began to do math in her head.

Hurrying out of the bedroom, Emma looked up and down the hallway, darting to the hall closet, grabbed a towel, and ran into the bathroom. Was Henry home? She hoped not. She turned on the shower and climbed in, letting the warm water slide over her.

What was the last thing she remembered? Leaving the convent. That was it. It was blank from there. She didn't remember anything after that.

Emma sighed as the warmth slid over her skin. She grabbed the bottle of shower gel, some male brand their teenage son was now using and squirted some into the palm of her hand. Rubbing it over her body, Emma had forgotten about her new male part until now.

Emma glared down at the foreign appendage. How did she end up with this? She ran a finger over it, it wasn't small, but it wasn't too big either, the girth, she knew, would be something just right at that zone for some women. She felt around lower, beneath it, and sighed in relief. No balls. She still had her female parts too.

What had happened last night? She really wished she could remember. After all, it wasn't like she got to wake up naked with Regina every day. The thought of Regina naked sent a tugging sensation to Emma's lower parts and she groaned. She was getting hard.

She thought of paperwork and began going over forms in her head to get it to stop. Controlling it around Regina was going to be tough, she thought.

Emma finished up her shower and changed. They quicker they got on the case, the sooner they could figure out what happened yesterday and she could get rid of this thing.

Regina pulled on her heel, her mind whirling. A light soreness played around her which told her what she already knew: she had definitely engaged in sexual relations with one Emma Swan. Now if only she could remember it.

Regina huffed and crossed her arms as she sat on the edge of her bed, the blankets and sheets having been changed already and bed made, by hand. Regina's magic was acting weird. She had tried to employ it in the making of her bed, but only a tiny spark had come out. They needed to get to the bottom of whatever happened yesterday.

A knock on her bedroom door brought her out of her reverie.

"Regina?" Emma called lightly through the wood.

Regina walked over and opened it, she stepped out.

"Breakfast, Miss Swan then maybe we can get on with solving what happened here?" Regina told her curtly.

Emma nodded. Regina's eyes fell unconsciously to Emma's lap. The slacks Emma had chosen were really Regina's loosest pair but they weren't loose enough. The outline of Emma's new appendage was still noticeable.

Regina looked up at the ceiling, as she felt heat rising along her neck.

"Emma, did you maybe try using magic to loosen the pants in …" Regina coughed. "The groin area?"

Emma looked down and shook her head at the clearly visible outline.

"I hadn't actually… I was afraid I might mess it up. Do you think you could?" Emma whispered, slightly embarrassed. Her cheeks pinkened. Having to ask someone she respected and cared about to help with something like this was not on her to do list.

Regina shook her head.

"I'm afraid my magic is… acting up." She confessed.

Emma gave her a confused look.

Regina met her eyes and sighed. "You'll have to just do it yourself, Emma. Concentrate on what you want, and will it to happen."

"Okay, but if something happens, I'm not taking the blame." Emma huffed.

She glared down at her pants and willed the material to become more, loosen and stretch to make her less noticeable as she reached for her magic. Emma felt the material hug around her crotch less snugly as it began to loosen up. Satisfied once she couldn't tell she was walking around with a new pocket rocket that didn't belong there, Emma clapped her hands.

"High five me!" she exclaimed. Regina looked down from the ceiling. Emma was shaking her hips and doing a slight jig.

"If you are quite done, Miss Swan, breakfast then we can get on with our search." Regina admonished the blonde. She turned away and led Emma down the hallway, stopping by Henry's room and peeking in. Their teenaged son lay haphazardly strewn on his bed, one of his legs fallen off the edge. He was out cold.

Regina and Emma glanced at each other with small smiles. Their son may not have been living the average teen's life, but he sure acted like one sometimes.

They made their way into the kitchen and as if by routine, Regina began laying out the ingredients for pancakes and bacon while Emma began making coffee. The last few years they had fallen into a routine of meals some days, usually with Henry in tow. Today wasn't much different though a tension seemed to fill the air.

Regina did her best to ignore the elephant in the room despite her mind falling back to it. Why couldn't she remember the night before? Her body certainly did. Heat rose along Regina's neck at the thought. She could still remember Emma's arms around her.

As Regina stirred up pancake mix she jumped at the hand that lightly touched her forearm.

Regina stared up at Emma wide-eyed. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't heard her speaking.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma asked her softly, her eyes showing concern.

Regina gulped. She felt her stomach stirring as Emma looked at her. She really wished Emma wouldn't look at her like that it made her all the more confused.

"I- I'm fine." Regina turned away to pour the mix into a pan and begin cooking.

Warmth at her back told her Emma was just behind her. Hands reached around her turn off the stove causing Emma's chest to press into Regina's back and her breath hitched. Regina cleared her throat.

"Regina, I always know when you're telling the truth, just like I always know when you're lying, remember?" Emma spoke from behind her.

Regina dropped her head, she felt her chest heaving. She was so conflicted. She knew that what had happened last night had to be under the influence of magic, but even then she had to know. She had to know if she and Emma would have still done the same without magic.

Regina turned away from the stove to face Emma. Her heart nearly stopped to see how intensely Emma stared at her. Was she just imagining it?

"Emma, I-," Regina didn't get to finish as a banging at the door interrupted them. Emma huffed and gave Regina an apologetic look before stomping out of the kitchen to the front door. Regina turned away to continue making breakfast.

She listened for any clues as to what could be happening. Voices started to rise at her door, then lowered and calmed. Soon enough Emma entered the kitchen, her expression irritable.

"We have guests. They apparently saw some folks being cursed." Emma informed Regina.

"Oh?" Regina quested.

Emma fidgeted while Regina continued to cook.

Regina finally asked, "Who is it?"

Emma took a breath. "Ruby and Zelena… Umm… Zelena is green again. She's furious. But Ruby saw it happen. She said she smelled cookies and followed the scent to Zelena when it happened."

Regina nodded. She plated their breakfasts and turned to Emma, handing Emma her plate.

"What happened?"

"I'll let them tell you." Emma replied.

They walked into the dining room where Ruby and Zelena awaited. Zelena was green from head to toe. A little dark puppy sat in her lap, receiving a scratch behind her ears. Regina shook her head. Ruby might be stuck as a puppy at the moment but it seemed she wasn't hating it too badly.

They sat and Emma began to dig in while Regina regarded her sister and the pup.

"Speak." She ordered.

Zelena glared. Ruby whined at her and she calmed. The two had been hanging around one another some recently.

"Some mischievous little heathens made me go green again!" Zelena finally burst out.

Red made a little yip at that point. Then she began to speak.

"They were Brownies!" Regina stared down at the little dog. It may have been Ruby but it was still hard to get used to watching her speak.

Regina rubbed her forehead. Brownies were troublesome little devils. They caused mischief for whoever they chose as their patron. Someone who was strong but had to have a cause they believed in. They were usually harmless so whoever was doing this had to have intentions that weren't entirely dangerous, just misled.

Emma watched Regina.

"Brownies? Aren't they similar to fairies?" Emma questioned.

Regina and Zelena shook their heads simultaneously.

"In a way." Zelena informed Emma. "They're troublesome little devils, but don't have magic. They like mischief but usually for good reasons. They also don't think for themselves. Someone set them to do this."

Regina agreed with her. "Whoever it is believes they're doing the right thing. We have to figure out who and why and how to break the curse on everyone."

Emma nodded. She had finished her breakfast by now. Regina's was still left mostly untouched. Emma nudged it toward Regina, indicating she needed to eat. Regina gave her a small smirk and began to eat primly. Zelena watched the exchange with interest.

"We'll have to begin a search for clues. So far we have brownies and Ruby noticed the scent of cookies around them." Zelena told her sister and she suspected her sister's girlfriend if they would do something about it.

Zelena looked down at the puppy in her lap, eyes glittering. She had a plan. Her sister was always hanging around the Sheriff and the two of them had been single the last two years, yet neither had made a move since the pirate had gotten his ship back and was constantly back and forth between realms, and the outlaw went back to his band in the woods. The way they looked at one another was annoying. They were always pining. She was going to use this search for their little troublemakers to make sure Regina and Emma got it together.

Ruby's puppy eyes were indicating she was thinking the exact same thing. They just needed to give them a good push in the right direction.


	2. Monkey Men, Drag Shows, & MAKE A MOVE ALREADY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drag show and Hood cursed into thinking he's Tarzan, what do you need?  
> Emma has been a little jealous of Hood.

Emma, Regina, Zelena and Ruby all stood outside of the Zelena's house. Since Zelena had been attacked there, they decided it was the best place to start.

Zelena placed little puppy Ruby on the ground who immediately began to sniff around.

Emma surveyed the area around her for any physical clues.

"Hey Rubes, what were you doing around her anyways? Isn't this a bit far from the diner for a puppy?" Emma remarked.

Ruby whipped her little puppy head around and gave Emma an innocent look, tilting her head, then she growled. It came out a little too cutely because Ruby was a little brown floppy eared puppy. A tiny muffled noise caused the group to look at Regina.

She was covering her face. It seemed she couldn't hold it much longer because the next they knew, she burst out laughing.

"I- this is just ridiculous!" Regina continued to laugh uncontrollably. Emma watched with a growing smile. She enjoyed when Regina laughed.

Zelena crossed her arms, clearly annoyed.

"Can we get on with this? I would rather not be green for much longer if I can help it!" She burst. Regina sobered up looking at her sister apologetically. Ever since her sister had lost the baby, they had made their amends (Regina had seen how hard it was on Zelena, and she didn't wish it on anybody.) and though they squabbled at times, they did find they could like one another. Regina didn't wish the green skin on her at all.

"I'm sorry, Z, we'll fix this." Regina reassured her.

Zelena nodded looking away.

"Cookies!" Ruby interrupted. She had finally caught the scent she had smelled when Zelena had been attacked. Ruby pressed her nose to the fence surrounding Zelena's house. She inhaled the Scent. Ginger cookies, and a hint of dirt, some slight mossy scent. She sneezed. That must be the Brownies' own scent. Why did they smell like cookies?

With the scent now caught in her nose Ruby stuck her little puppy snout in the air and inhaled. She yipped and began to scramble off. The three women following in quick succession behind her.

Ruby scurried down behind the house, beyond a field and into the woods surrounding StoryBrooke. Emma, Regina, and Zelena stopped when they realized where she was taking them. Ruby turned around and yipped.

The three of them exchanged looks. They were not prepared for a trip into the woods.

"Come on ladies! We haven't got all day!" Ruby yelled.

"This is such a bad idea." Regina grumbled before stepping forward, the other two following behind her. They caught up with Ruby.

They trudged through the woods. Emma listening, flexing her hands, ready to deploy her magic. Zelena stomped after Regina. A woodsy little walk was not on her to-do list today.

A loud call in the distance caused the group to stop in their tracks. They strained to hear it, nothing.

Then it came again, this time louder. Emma groaned. She had forgotten about the cursed Merry Men. She had forgotten more about Robin being cursed.

As the sound of an ape call increased, getting closer and closer Emma prepared herself. Then it happened. A flash of skin and a scrap of green and Regina was whisked out of sight.

Regina felt herself being carried and swung off the ground and into the air. Strong arms held her, she struggled but when she felt a swooping sensation and her carrier dropped some before grabbing… Was that a vine? Regina held on for dear life. She gritted her teeth. As she looked up into the face of Robin. What in the-?

Emma cursed under her breath. The damned bandit had stolen her girl. Wait, not her girl. They weren't even a thing! Not yet anyway. Emma growled to herself seething. This was her fault. She should have remembered the cursed people in the woods. She stomped away, deeper into the forest, following in the direction she suspected Robin went.

Zelena stared down at the little puppy Ruby.

"When will those two ever get it together?" She asked her friend. Ruby yipped in return and Zelena laughed and scooped her up. She hurried after Emma.

Regina held on as Robin landed with a thud. She jumped off him and away from him, straightening out her outfit as she did so. She did not enjoy being manhandled against her wishes!

"Robin! If you cannot keep your hands to yourself!" She glared at the man. He was all bare except for a loincloth and Regina rolled her eyes. Just her luck. She was stuck in the woods with a nearly naked man. She wanted to gouge her eyes out.

Emma stopped huffing with frustration. This would get her nowhere. She held out her hands and felt with her magic. She knew she and Regina had a connection from using magic together so often. She just had to feel for it.

There. Emma turned off deeper into the trees, following her gut towards her quarry. No way was an ape taking her Regina from her.

Zelena and Ruby watched her with interest. It seemed Emma had forgotten about them in her desire to find her sister. The witch smirked down at the puppy in her arms. It seemed Emma might be a little jealous.

Regina meanwhile was fending off a very dumbed down Robin. He seemed to have forgotten English and was hooting at her in low ape noises. It reminded her of something until Regina finally realized what it was.

"Tarzan?!" Regina exclaimed. Great. Just her luck. She was stuck in the woods with an bandit who thought he was Tarzan.

Robin approached her and in a scene she remembered from the silly little cartoon movie, seemed to be curious about her. He was crouched like an ape.

Regina glared at him and crossed her arms.

"If you so much as come near me and try to listen to my heart, I'll rip yours out and show it to you." She threatened. Though they weren't on bad terms after their break up, Regina wasn't interested. He had made his choices. Zelena helped her to see that.

Robin hooted and aped at her and Regina huffed. She hoped Emma was on her way. She looked around for a way out but saw nothing but trees around her. Her magic was still faulty so she couldn't trust that. Regina's pulled out her phone. Great. No signal.

She glared over at Robin and saw his attention fixated on her phone. It seemed he had indeed gone full Neanderthal. She rolled her eyes.

"How about I show you my phone and you take me back to my friends?" Regina offered. Robin looked at her curiously causing her to sigh. It seemed he didn't understand human words anymore. Just like Tarzan.

Feeling stupid, Regina pointed at the phone, then did a mock up of swinging through the trees and friends. Robin watched her and jumped up and down excited. He seemed to get what she was saying.

Regina wasn't ready when he approached her and grabbed her again, whisking her off the ground. He seemed to pull a vine out of thin air and next she knew they were swinging through the trees, Regina holding on for dear life.

Emma followed that tugging sensation in her gut. She could feel herself getting closer to Regina. Suddenly she stopped, the feeling overwhelming. A high call, familiar like out of a movie. She could swear it was an Ape call.

A thud, and two figures dropped before her. Regina scrambled to the ground. Straightening her outfit. She jumped away from the loinclothed Robin. He looked at her expectantly and Regina sighed.

"Fine." She grumbled. She pulled out her phone and handed it to him. The monkey man hooted and hollered excitedly and began to play with the device.

Regina turned toward Emma. Her sister and Ruby watched as the two of them seemed to approach one another slowly, tentatively.

"Did he hurt you?" Emma inquired softly.

Regina raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"No. Though he could have given me a heart attack swinging through trees like that." She chuckled softly. Emma glared over at Robin. Regina noticed the look. Was Emma jealous?

Regina reached for Emma and touched her arm.

"Hey, I'm fine. Let's get out of these woods and we can continue figuring out what happened and return Tarzan here to normal." Regina told her.

Emma broke off glaring at Robin to meet Regina's gaze and started guffawing.

"Tarzan?! For reals!" She laughed, clutching her stomach. Regina looked on with amusement.

Zelena spoke up, "You know, if you two don't mind, I'm getting hungry. Mind if we stop off somewhere to eat?"

Emma and Regina looked over her and Emma shrugged.

"Sure. Is Granny's out of the question?" Emma directed at Ruby. Granny was a dog now so she might not be able to cook.

Ruby shook her head, "The Rabbit Hole is the only place to eat right now."

Regina grimaced, she wasn't a fan of the Rabbit Hole.

Ruby pipped up again, "Apparently the barkeep has been cursed so that he's a better cook and bartender! So this curse isn't all bad!"

"Well, if we could get a move on ladies, I'd like to get us over there with magic. I'm tired of trudging through woods all day." Zelena confessed.

Emma agreed she was ready for a meal and to get out of there.

"What about your phone?" Emma asked Regina.

Regina gave a light tilt of her head. "I'll be fine without it."

They both glanced back at Robin. He was preoccupied with swiping excitedly on the touch screen on the phone and hooting excitedly when it did new things. The both looked at one another and burst out laughing. Emma felt herself calm as she stared into Regina's eyes. She had nothing to worry about.

Zelena huffed.

"If we're quite done, let's get a move on."

She made flourish of her hand, clutching Ruby to her chest and the four of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They reappeared outside of the Rabbit Hole. The booming noise they could hear from outside told them it was quite busy.

Entering the establishment, Emma was not prepared for what she saw next; a full on drag show. Front and center, Hook and some of his crew wore dresses and makeup. They bore wigs and were dancing and lip-syncing to a rather large audience.

Regina tugged Emma towards a booth where she sat her down and took off to order what she knew to be Emma's usual. Zelena sat across from Emma, placing Ruby beside her.

Zelena smiled at her wickedly.

"So what's going on between you and my sister?" She quizzed.

Emma broke out of her daze. Seeing Hook like that had only been slightly unexpected. He had come out to her while they were together. Emma hadn't been bothered by it as she too had to confess she was the same. He didn't look too bad in full on drag.

Emma shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She told Zelena innocently.

"Bullshit." Zelena busted up. "I see how you and my sister look at one another. I suggest you make a move before it's too late."

Zelena sat back and crossed her arms and glared at Emma.

"If you can't woman up enough to make a move, you're not the person I think you are and you don't deserve my sister." Zelena remarked.

Emma traced her finger over scratches on the table. She knew Zelena was right.

"What if she rejects me?" Emma spoke softly.

Zelena chuckled.

"I very much doubt she will do that." She answered.

A drink slid in front of Emma. Emma glanced over wide eyed to see Regina standing beside her. She hoped she hadn't heard any of that conversation. Emma scooted over to make room for the brunette. Regina settled in beside her as she set a drink in front of Zelena and a doggy bowl before Ruby. Ruby yipped happily and placed her paws on the table and began to lap up her drink.

Regina pursed her lips as she met Emma's eyes, a twinkle in her gaze. She was trying not to laugh. Emma took a sip of her drink. She liked when Regina was happy.

Whooping and clapping in the distance brought her attention back to the show on the dance floor. Killian held a microphone and spoke into it.

"Good afternoon lasses and lads. We have just had some special guests enter. A good friend of mine, one Emma Swan who was there for me and very supportive in my coming out and of course, Madame Mayor herself, Regina Mills." Killian announced over the mic.

Everyone within the Rabbit Hole clapped. Emma looked around and realized the transformations of some. It seemed nearly the entire town had been cursed by now. She sighed.

"Without further ado, I would like to start up our next number in dedication to Swan for being such a good friend." Killian snapped and handed off the mic to Smee who was dressed up as a DJ. He looked pretty swag.

Emma covered her face and groaned. If she was right, she knew what song was coming.

Regina grinned into her drink. She may have caught Emma singing this song at the top of her lungs a time or twelve.

As the song started up Killian dropped the coat he had been wearing to show and outfit similar to the ones Barden Bellas had worn at the end of Pitch Perfect. Emma dropped her head into her arms. She should never have shown him that movie.

Some of his deckhands and even, to Regina's delight, some of the dwarves came out of the crowd bearing similar outfits or ones similar to the treblemakers as Killian began to lip sync:

Let's go to the beach, each

Let's go get a wave

They say, what they gonna say?

Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light

Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by

He shook and swayed his hips while dwarves and scallywags danced all around him in drag. Regina watched in full delight while Emma peeked through her fingers, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

The Patrón, own, let's go get it on

The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone

Emma was going to need some Patron after this herself. She glared at her drink.

I'm on the floor, floor

I love to dance

Killian swept by her table grabbing up Regina and swinging her out of her seat to dance with him. She was having the time of her life. She laughed and joined him, her moves matching his. Emma watched as her body reminded her she still had male parts to worry about. She bit the inside of her cheek and controlled the tugging sensation in her pants as she watched the way Regina's hips swayed and bounced. She longed to place her hands on them.

So give me more, more,

'Til I can't stand

Get on the floor, floor

Like it's your last chance

If you want more, more

Then here I am

Emma watched with envy before she too was being pulled out of her seat by a dwarf dressed up as a Treblemaker. He dragged her toward Regina and before she knew it she was being tossed into a dance with the other woman. Regina grabbed at Emma's hips, too preoccupied with the fun she was having. She smiled so joyously into Emma's eyes Emma just went with it and let the other woman guide her.

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Can't stop 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Emma let go and enjoyed herself. She did enjoy this song. She laughed and began to really sway and pull Regina into the dance with her. They didn't notice Killian and his crew surrounding them as they danced. A plan the pirate had come up with upon noticing the two women walk into the bar.

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop...

Get on the floor, floor

Like it's your last chance

If you want more, more

Then here I am

When the song ended Killian and his crew clapped and he swept the two women up into a hug.

"Thanks for being such good fun!" Then he leaned over and whispered something into Regina's ear. She blushed and looked away from Emma before walking away and back to their booth. Emma gave him a curious look and Killian shrugged.

Emma shook her head and walked back to the booth where she saw their food had already arrived. Regina was digging into a chicken pasta. A burger sat beside her, Emma supposed it was hers.

Regina stood and allowed Emma to take her seat. An awkward tension filled the air.

"Oh for Mother's sake!" Zelena glared. "The two of you drive me insane."

Zelena hopped out of the booth and stormed away. Emma and Regina watched her go and looked at one another. Ruby yipped.

"She's just frustrated." She told the two of them.

Emma nodded sullenly. She had a feeling it was more to do with what they were discussing earlier but she still wasn't ready to talk about it.

"What's our next step?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed. "Well since attempting to catch the scent of the brownies didn't work out so well as we were interrupted by Tarzan, why not a different approach?"

Emma looked at her curiously.

"What are you suggesting?" She wondered.

Regina bit her lip.

"Well… We still don't know what happened to us yesterday. We need to find out…. Perhaps we should try investigating our lost memories? Maybe we saw something yesterday and that's why we can't remember." Regina told Ruby and Emma.

Emma nodded. She also wanted to know what else happened yesterday besides them getting attacked. She wasn't going to lead on about that though.

"How will we do this?" Emma asked.

"That is the main obstacle, my magic is faulty right now at best. All we have is your magic and Zelena's if she will help. We will have to go back to the Mansion and check out some of my magical tomes and see if there is anything about memory magic or looking back into time so that maybe we could find out what happened yesterday." Regina informed the group.

Ruby woofed softly.

"You don't remember yesterday?" She tilted her head as she questioned her friends.

Emma and Regina exchanged glances. Emma shook her head. "Not after we left the convent. Everything is blank from there."

Ruby nodded.

"There are at least 5 other townsfolk I've spoken to that have had that problem. They woke up with no clue as to how they got somewhere or home. Maybe they saw our culprit and they don't want anyone to remember?" Ruby suggested.

Emma and Regina agreed.

"It's likely whoever it is doesn't care if anyone knows about the brownies but they do care if they're seen." Regina supposed. "We'll just have to do this memory spell and find out."

Emma reached over and squeezed Regina's hand under the table. Regina met her eyes and Emma gave her a look of reassurance. The small smile Regina gave in return told her all would be fine. They could solve this mystery. Hopefully whatever they learned wouldn't hurt anything between them.


	3. Crackly Teens, Memory Reclamation and the Muffin Man???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of SQW TIME TRAVEL a memory spell to help the ladies remember what they forgot. Are they ready for that?

Emma and Regina arrived to the mansion in the midst of a commotion. Ruby and Zelena on their tail. Lights flickered on and off and the house seemed to shudder and shake on its foundations.

Emma and Regina looked to one another alarmed and gasped, “Henry!”

They took off into the mansion without a second thought and Emma tried the front door. It wouldn’t open. Regina tried her key but it only broke in the lock. Emma shouted for Regina to move and with a blast of magic they hurried into the house.

Clutching his knees to him, Henry sat in the middle of stairs, terrified.

Regina approached him.

“No!” Henry shouted, throwing his hands up. “Don’t come near me!”

Regina stepped back.

Emma held her hands out.

“Henry, what happened?” She spoke softly.

Henry shook visibly.

“I-,” his voice cracked. “I woke up and I could do magic. I did more magic and more magic but then it got out of control and now I can’t control it.”

Regina and Emma exchanged looks. They both knew how that was. They also wondered when he got it. As far as they knew, Henry never had any.

“Henry. It’s okay. Let us help you.” Regina urged their son gently.

“You know we can help Hen.” Emma reminded him. “We’re both magical. We know what it’s like to lose control. We can help you.”

Henry shook his head. He clutched his knees harder. A light overhead burst.

Emma reached out a hand to Regina. She clasped it. Together they approached their son as lights burst and cracks began to appear in the house’s foundation. Though Regina’s magic was weak and spluttering, Regina could still tap into Emma’s. She drew on it as they reached out together, repairing the house as they made their way toward their son.

When they reached him they let go and drew him into their arms and wrapped him up in a hug.

“Henry, you could never hurt us, even with magic.” Regina whispered into his hair.

Emma agreed, “Hen, you’re our son, the son of two powerful magical moms. We’ll get you through this.”

Slowly, they felt the tension in their son loosen as he relaxed. He returned the hug.

“Thanks mom. Ma.” He told them in his cracky teen voice.

Emma smiled over his shoulder at his other mother. Regina was smiling back.

“Hey and you know Henry, we could really use your help. The magic might come in handy.” Emma suggested. Regina grimaced. As much as she didn’t want her son to be using magic, she realized Emma was right. Her own magic was useless at this time.

They let him go and stepped back. The house no longer shook and lights no longer flickered.

“Is everything alright?” Zelena now entered the mansion, Ruby in tow.

Emma and Regina nodded. Henry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He had really just gotten scared when the magic got away from him.

“Maybe I overreacted.” He acknowledged, dropping his head. Emma clasped his shoulder comfortingly.

“You reacted like anyone else losing control would have. It’s fine.” She reassured him.

He rubbed the back of his neck. Regina took a look around her home to ensure that everything was back in order. Reassured she turned back toward Emma and gestured for her to join her.

Emma gave her son’s shoulder another comforting squeeze and joined Regina as the woman turned into her study. They shut the door and Regina began to speak in a very hushed whisper.

“How do you think he got magic? Do you think he was cursed?” Regina rushed, panicked.

Emma leaned against a wall. She crossed her arms as she thought it over. Henry hadn’t shown any sort of magical ability in the last few years. He had been spending the last few years in apprenticeship as a new Author but other than that, he wasn’t known to be using any magic.

Emma knew Regina feared for him if he ever did. He had already been through enough as the new Author. Being a magical one would make it far more dangerous for him.

“If it is the curse, we can only know by breaking it.” Emma told Regina slowly.

Regina hugged herself. She feared for her boy. He may not be little anymore, but she feared all the same.

“I just… what if he really does have magic now, Emma?” Regina’s said it so softly Emma almost didn’t hear it. Her eyes were full of sorrow and fear. Emma stepped away from the wall and reached out. She pulled Regina into her arms into her embrace.

Regina allowed the gesture of comfort. She inhaled Emma’s comforting scent.

“Even if it is, Regina, we will be here for him. We will guide him, teach him and help him however we can. We will always protect him. We’re his mothers.” Emma reassured her gently over the top of her head. Her fingers stroked through Regina’s dark hair.

Slowly Regina calmed. The soothing movements of Emma’s fingers and her calming breaths, her gentle reassurances, whispers of “Everything would be okay” helped her to loosen up.

Clearing her throat, Regina stepped out of Emma’s embrace. She ran fingers through her hair.

“We should get back to everyone else and figure out a spell to help us.” She told Emma. She slipped over to the door while Emma watched her, forlorn. They’d just had a moment but Regina was going to pretend it hadn’t happened. Emma shook her head. She hoped that whatever they learned about what they were forgetting wouldn’t mess them up.

Henry was playing with puppy Ruby when Emma found everyone in the foyer. Regina sat with Zelena as they discussed time travel spells. Emma joined the two witches, sitting across from them.

“I don’t advise using a true time travel spell in this case, the time it takes and gathering materials would take too long.” Zelena remarked.

Regina agreed. “Which is why I’m suggesting a memory spell. Something to take us back in time within our own memories. Emma and I don’t remember part of yesterday. If we can retrace that, perhaps we could learn if we saw anything important.”

Zelena pondered that for a moment.

“Is there a particular spell you had in mind?” She asked.

Regina made a flick of her wrist and sighed when nothing happened.

“Henry?” Regina called.

Henry stopped in the middle of this game of wrestling with Ruby. It seemed despite being stuck as a puppy, she was enjoying herself.

“Yes mom?” He answered.

“In my vault, there’s a spell book, it is dark green, leatherbound, do you remember?” Regina asked him.

Henry nodded. He had been in the vault many times to search for specific items for his mother.

“I need you to visualize the book. The vault lets you in because I made it so, it’ll let you retrieve the book if you want it.” Regina told him. “Will it, bring it here.”

“What if I… What if I lose control?” Henry asked unsure.

Regina stood and took his hand into hers.

“You can do this Henry. I believe in you.” She told him, willing him to believe in himself too, with a look.

Henry gulped. He took a breath and closed his eyes. He visualized the book his mother told him about. The strange lettering, the dark green leather, the thick pages. He reached for the magic that had suddenly appeared within him that morning. He thought of the book within the vault, willing it to appear on the coffee table in the sitting room.

“Good job Hen!” Emma exclaimed. Henry’s eyes popped open to see Emma reaching out to take the book. She handed it off to Zelena who flipped through the pages, a mixture of curiosity and hunger in her eyes. She enjoyed magical knowledge.

She found a page that looked to be the spell Regina was thinking of. A Memory Reclamation Spell only, it seemed in order for it to work, the subject(s) had to be put to sleep and walk through whatever memories they were missing in their sleep-state.

It needed plenty of magic and the magic users employing the spell had to be there, uninterrupted, the entire time that it was being used. The ‘reclamation’ only lasted as long as magic of spell user’s magical pool lasted. Zelena frowned. It looked exhausting.

“Are you sure about this Regina? This looks rather tiring for whoever uses it.” She showed her sister the spell page.

Regina looked it over. Their options were limited.

“Perhaps if whoever uses it taps into the magic of one of us, we can extend the time?” Regina suggested. “Emma has plenty of magic.”

“Henry could tap into my magic, couldn’t he?” Emma put in.

“He could. Does that mean we’re going to allow him to use the spell? It’s rather high level for a new user.” Zelena remarked. “It could be too much for him.”

Emma and Regina exchanged glances. They grimaced.

“It’s not like we have much choice.” Regina admitted, reluctantly.

Henry chose that moment to speak up, “I can do it mom. Give me a chance.”

Zelena shrugged. “If the boy wants to exhaust himself on his first big spell, let him do it. It’ll be a lesson learned.”

Regina glared at her. She knew all too well the effects of overdoing oneself.

“Alright Henry, but if we do this, you’re going to draw on my magic if you start to feel too drained, okay?” Emma looked at Regina as she said this. The look of worry that crossed Henry’s other mother’s face seemed to lessen but only by a little.

“Let’s give it a go then.” Zelena told the room impatiently. She was seriously done with being green.

Henry moved the coffee table. Ruby moved off to the side to watch as Regina and Emma sat facing one another.

“Well. Lay down!” Zelena ordered. She was ready to get on with it. She wanted to know who had done this to her. If this worked and they knew, she was looking forward to some good old-fashioned revenge.

Regina frowned at her.

“Z, what did we say about vengeance?” Regina chided her.

Zelena huffed in exasperation. She shot a cross look at her sister and crossed her arms, setting her chin mulishly.

“You’re no fun.” She replied, sticking out her tongue.

Henry rolled his eyes at his aunt. She could be so childish sometimes. He threw his hands into the air. Emma laid down as Regina settled herself, hands crossed over her stomach. Emma reached over, taking one of Regina’s hands and squeezing it in comfort.

Zelena called Henry over to her and showed him the spell within the leatherbound book. The book indicated the user needed to draw the enchantment from the page of the book onto the forehead of their subject, then hold their hands over the sides of the subject’s head while they drew on their magic to make it work. The subject had to think of when they needed to recall the memory. Henry saw how the spell could be difficult. The spell could end with the slightest twitch. If he so much as moved while it was activated, he could mess it up and pull them out of their memory.

He would have to be very still and very patient.

“I’m going to run to the bathroom before all of this.” He announced nervously before shuffling from the room.

Emma laughed a little. They waited silently for him to return, tension filling the room. Emma felt nerves bubble in her stomach. Did she really want to know the full details of yesterday? Particularly leading up to waking up in bed with Regina? Little did she know Regina was feeling the same way.

Henry returned and settled in. He took the book from Zelena. She already had the enchantment memorized. He did as she did and drew the symbol over Emma’s forehead while Zelena drew it over Regina’s. Calling on his magic he placed it into the enchantment as he settled his hands on either side of Emma’s head.

Emma concentrated on the moment that she had stepped out of the convent as Regina did. She felt everything go eerily silent, then dark.

_Emma felt foggy. She tried to move through the noiselessness. She concentrated on yesterday. Then it happened. A hand grasped hers._

_“Regina?” she whispered. Her voice sounded ghostly. The nothingness faded and Emma could see the convent surrounding her._

_Regina stood beside her. She turned to look ahead and Emma nearly gasped when she too, looked. There stood another version of themselves. It seemed this spell would allow them to walk through their memories as though they were outsiders. Strange._

_They followed themselves out of the convent. A shout. Emma and Regina turned to look as their own, memory selves also looked._

_A ginger haired man, baker’s arms and slightly thick in the middle stood outside of the convent. Tiny creatures jumped away from him as he blew powder from his hands straight at Regina and Emma. The tiny creatures sprinkled them with a mixture of flower petals and fairy dust. They froze and he dusted of his hands before approaching the two of them._

_They watched as he spoke to their frozen forms._

_“Now maybe the two of you will finally do what you’ve been holding back from for so long.” He declared before hurrying away._

_Emma frowned._

_“I recognize him.” She said aloud._

_“What?” Regina inquired. “How?”_

_Emma thought it over. She scratched her head._

_“It was uh… when Granny’s oven broke and she was waiting for the new one to be delivered. I couldn’t get Bear Claws from the diner so I had to go elsewhere. I discovered a bakery here in Storybrooke.” Emma admitted._

_“It’s down on, I thought it was funny at the time, but it’s down on Drury Lane.” She continued._

_Regina put her face in her hands. Drury Lane. Of all the people. The Royal Baker. She barely recognized him. Perhaps in the royal bakers’ garb she would have however._

_“Would this bakery happen to be named, the Muffin Man’s?” Regina’s voice came muffled through her hands._

_Emma turned to her surprised. “Yeah! Why, you been there?”_

_Regina groaned. Her royal baker had made amazing pies and cakes and despite giving so many people miserable lives she knew he loved it and had made sure to give him a life he still loved with the curse. Baking was his life. Except now, he owned the bakery. She wished for the sake of solving this curse, she could remember his name._

_“Did you ever happen to learn his name?” Regina asked of Emma._

_Emma frowned thoughtfully. Then they noticed their memory selves were unfreezing. They turned to watch them._

_Regina’s memory self came out of it first. She shook herself out and groaned, grabbing her head. Emma unfroze and did much the same. Soon enough she was grabbing at her lower abdomen._

_“Ugh, why do I feel funny?” Emma grunted._

_“It couldn’t be that bad habit of Onion Rings and Grilled Cheeses at lunch and Bear Claws for breakfast.” Regina remarked sarcastically._

_Emma pouted at her._

_“What the fuck?” They heard Emma’s memory self say, before grabbing at her crotch._

_“Emma?” Regina said worriedly._

_They watched as Regina hurried to her, as Emma leaned over, groaning._

_Emma felt her ears reddening as she realized what must be happening. She must have been getting a penis at that moment._

_Memory-Regina asked Memory-Emma if she needed a hospital. Emma shouted “No!” in panic. Regina and Emma watched as realization dawned on themselves. As Emma scrambled to get away from Regina before she saw what was growing in Emma’s pants. Regina began to find it comical._

_Regina watched as her memory version attempted to use magic to poof the two of them away but when it failed she grabbed Emma, who was still hunched over and they scrambled into Regina’s Mercedes. Regina and Emma felt themselves being lifted and ghostly landed into the car. They felt weird._

_Regina chuckled as she listened to them bicker. She heard herself make a snide comment about Emma suddenly having a penis and Emma making a sad joke about it. They arrived at the mansion and hurried inside._

_Emma and Regina didn’t look at one another as they entered after their memories. Whatever happened next would tell them how they ended up waking up together. Were they ready for that?_

_Nope. Emma decided next as she stepped over the threshold into the mansion. She was not ready._

_Memory Regina had Memory Emma pinned up against the wall in a rather fierce kiss. Woah._

_Regina’s eyes widened. She was not expecting that._

_Moaning. Grinding, a leg pulled up over a hip. Then Emma was pulling away for a moment._

_“Shouldn’t we do something about this?” She told Regina._

_Regina growled. “Isn’t that what we’re doing, Miss Swan?”_

_They watched as Memory Emma withdrew herself._

_“I’m not so sure Regina…” She hugged herself. “Why do you… Why now?”_

_Memory Regina touched Memory Emma she wrapped her arms around her._

_“I… Not now, Emma… for a long time. I don’t know why, I just… I can’t hold back anymore.” Memory Regina confessed._

_Regina bit her lip. Was that part of whatever the Royal Baker had done? Had he enchanted her to lose her inhibitions?_

_Emma began to count to 50, she thought of paperwork, numbers, anything unsexy that she could, because watching this unfold before her felt terribly like watching storied porno with herself in it and if she was honest with herself, she could feel a tugging below her waistband line. She turned away from the scene before them._

_“I think we’ve seen enough.” She told Regina, blushing._

_Regina glanced at the pink staining Emma’s cheeks and realized what torture Emma must be going through below the waistline. She pursed her lips._

_“Quite.” She agreed._

_They concentrated on waking up._

With a groan the two women opened their eyes. They sat up slowly. They clutched their heads as new memories fell into place, including the bits they didn’t look at. It seemed the spell filled it in for them as well. Henry watched his moms with interest as they avoided one another's gazes. Emma's face turned tomato red as a particularly graphic memory fell into place. She cleared her throat.

“Find out anything?” He asked of them.

“Yeah, there’s a baker with some major brownies at his disposal.” Emma replied. She really wanted out of that room for a moment to think over last night. Emma shook the memories off. She didn't have time for this now. 

Ruby barked, interrupting any further thoughts.

“The Muffin Man??” She exclaimed.

“Do you know the Muffin Man??” Then Emma slapped herself as she realized what she had just said.

Ruby yipped.

“He lives on Drury Lane!” She sing-songed. “On a more serious note, his name is Gordon Ginger, he was once the Royal Baker. Apparently he’s fallen into a depression the last few years. Says something about people not being happy enough.”

The group stared at the puppy Ruby.

“He sometimes goes to the Rabbit Hole to drink away his sorrows.” Ruby told them nonchalantly.

“Oh great, an unhappy royal baker is turning the townspeople, how wonderful.” Zelena drawled sarcastically.

“I guess that means we should pay Gordon Ginger a visit.” Emma decided.

“Drury Lane, does that mean he lives over his bakery?” Regina asked Ruby.

Ruby yipped. “From what I’ve heard, yeah.”

“Well. This oughta be fun.” Emma declared.

Just then a loud knock sounded at the mansion door. What was it now? Regina stood and left the room to answer the door. What she saw on the other side made wish this was all a very bad dream. 

Snow White in full on Evil version glory stood on the other side. Great. She was reliving the alternate version all over again. 


	4. Evil Snow, GingerBread Men, and WickedWolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SQW Day 4 Mistaken for a couple. Evil Snow shows up at the door. David left her. She thinks Emma and Regina are a thing. They get her to leave peacefully for now. They pay a visit to Gordon Ginger. He's rather forthcoming. A new relationship is revealed. Who knew they were a thing this whole time?

Regina called for Emma. When she saw who was on the other side, Emma groaned. Her mother was all suited up in Evil Snow garb. 

“Not this again!” She whined. 

Another knock, then, “Regina! Open up! I know you're shacking up with my daughter in there! You can't hide it anymore!” 

The two women stared at each other, wide-eyed. Had she just implied what they think she was implying? 

Evil Snow continued, “If you don't open this door, I will blast it open with magic!” 

Just as she raised her hands, the mansion door swung open. Regina glared at her from the other side while Emma rubbed at the back of her neck. 

Evil Snow smiled happily. 

“Finally! What must a Queen do to get attention around here?” She said before marching right over the threshold without a care in the world.

Emma and Regina followed after her as she settled into the sitting room with Henry, Ruby and Zelena. 

“Well, I didn't expect you to have anyone here, I figured the two of you would want to be alone.” Snow simpered. 

Emma blushed. What was up with this version of her mother and implying that she and Regina were a thing?

Zelena smirked. She decided this was a chance to play up a game she had been wanting to play on her sister all day.

“Oh, you would think so from the way they look at one another, wouldn't you? Half the time I can't tell if they want to devour one another or sing love-songs when they see the other!” Zelena remarked with a sly glance at her sister. Regina shifted uncomfortably. Zelena grinned. She had hit her mark. 

Snow nodded her agreement. “Indeed, and they spend enough time together, Emma may as well move in! I'm surprised she hasn't done so already!” 

Emma stared up at the ceiling and the walls anywhere but Regina. Why was she in this room? 

Henry chimed in, “The way she and mom play around and joke sometimes, I'm starting to wonder if they're together.” 

His mothers stared at him. 

“What?” He played innocent. “Mom never let's anyone tickle her or jokes with anyone like she does you ma.” 

His mothers glanced at each other and quickly away, blushing. 

Evil Snow nodded. Then she frowned. 

“Wait, are they not a couple?” She asked the room. 

Ruby, Henry, and Zelena simultaneously answered.

“Nah.”

“They're idiots.”

“Not yet!”

Emma just wanted to leave the room as quickly as possible. Of all the conversations to be stuck hearing while Regina was in the room, this was the most awkward. Particularly coming from her mother. 

“Snow, what are you doing here?” Emma demanded. She wanted her out, particularly if she was in evil mode. So far she hadn't done anything particularly evil, but Emma wasn't sure if that last conversation wasn't cutting it close. 

Evil Snow sighed. She stood and walked over to the fireplace, resting an arm on the mantle and dramatically posing herself. 

“Your father left me.” 

Everyone's attention focused on her at those words. What? The ultimate true love couple was no more?

“It seemed he cannot love me as Evil and he called me vain all whilst hopping into a new sports car and driving off with that pirate.” She spit the word pirate out as if it were the most vile word to ever leave her mouth.

Emma gasped as Regina threw a hand over her mouth muffled the sound attempting to come out. 

Evil Snow shot them both a dark look.

“Do you find this funny?” Her voice dripped with malice. Zelena watched, bored. She found the true love pairing to be quite boring herself if she was honest. Though Hook and Charming? She smiled at the thought. The prince had run off with the pirate.

Emma shook her head. 

“Of course not mom. It's terrible.” She disagreed.  
But Regina, however lost her cool. She started to laugh.

“I'm sorry Snow!” She said between breaths. “It's just this is getting ridiculous. Ruby is a puppy, you're dressed like that, the Muffin Man is cursing the town, Emma has a penis…. I'm done with today.” 

With that, Regina attempted to walk away but was pulled back via magic. 

Emma came to her defense. “Snow!” 

“Laughing at the Evil Queen, Regina?” Snow tsked. “I would have thought you'd know better.” 

She dragged Regina toward her with magic. Emma tapped into her own and pushed her mother away, knocking her back. Regina was released from Evil Snow’s hold. 

Her mother stared at Emma. 

“Emma, she insulted me!” She simpered. 

Emma shook her head. “I think it's best if you left mom.”

Snow frowned at the two women. 

“Fine. But only on one condition. If the two of you see my husband, send him home.” She told them. 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Whatever, just leave.” 

Evil Snow straightened out her dress as she stood. She marched toward the door, but rather than leave through it, she said, “Until next time,” then with a flourish, disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

Emma glanced at Regina. “Do you feel as if she left a little too easily?”

Regina frowned thoughtfully, then nodded her agreement. “She’ll probably be back.”

“Great.” Emma threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. She stomped into the sitting room to join the rest of the group. Regina followed. 

“I say we pay this Royal Baker a visit.” Zelena declared. Ruby sat in her lap as Zelena scratched her ears. The puppy woman seemed to be enjoying herself. Regina shook her head. What was up with those two?

“I agree.” Regina inclined. “We should get to this Gordon Ginger and find out how to remove this curse once and for all.”

“Well let’s stop wasting time!” Zelena picked Ruby out of her lap and hopped up out of her seat. “Let’s get a move on!”

“I want to come along!” Henry pleaded. 

“No!” His mothers answered at once. 

Henry deflated at their reply. 

“Henry, it’s just…” Regina began. 

Then Emma cut in, “Maybe he should come along.”

Regina glared at Emma. Emma shrugged. 

“Your magic is wonky at best right now. Henry has magic. He might come in handy.” Emma told the other woman. Regina relented. She realized Emma was correct. 

“Fine. But we’re driving.” Regina gave in. 

With a plan in action, the odd family all moved out of the mansion and clambered into the Mercedes with Emma and Henry fighting over “Shotgun!” Emma winning out at Regina’s behest. Henry mumbled something about “lover’s bias” as he shuffled into the back seat with his aunt Zelena. Zelena settled into the back with Ruby in her lap. 

Regina began the drive to Drury Lane as the group began to discuss a plan for how to deal with the Royal Baker once they reached the Muffin Man’s bakery. 

Zelena’s suggestions included “Flying monkey transformation.”

Henry, “Talking it out and believing in the good and understanding where the baker came from.”

Ruby, “Eating all his cookies.”

Emma was the only quiet one during the entire ride. She was contemplating some of her restored memories of the day before and the woman beside her. All she could think about was sweaty skin, Regina’s body in all its naked glory, her own lips pressed to Regina’s inner thighs and oh, fuck, Emma had to stop. She could feel her pants tightening as the male appendage between her thighs rose. Her nipples hardened against the shirt she borrowed from Regina and she swallowed as she remembered that it wasn’t her own clothing she wore. 

“Emma?” Regina spoke tentatively. She had noticed the woman seated next to her squirming. 

Emma snapped her head up to stare at her.   
“What?” Emma gulped. This must be how teenage boys felt around their crushes. Or at least the ones without any sort of hormonal control.

Regina shook her head. She realized she couldn’t help Emma with whatever was going on in her pants. Not with everyone in the car. Regina patted Emma’s thigh and continued driving. 

Emma groaned. She concentrated on getting herself under control as they reached Drury Lane. She really wanted to stick a fork in this Royal Baker at this point. 

The Muffin Man’s bakery came into view. Regina drove the car up to a parking spot and stopped. Everyone eyed the place wearily. It seemed to still be in business. 

“You would think with a new hobby of cursing folks, the baker would have quit his day job.” Regina remarked. 

“It seems not.” Emma replied. 

The group opened their doors and climbed out of the car. 

What they found as they entered the bakery was not what they expected. There were customers to be sure. Some transformed townsfolk sat around the bakery or stood at the counter. But what was shocking was not who, but what, stood behind the counter. 

Gingerbread men, the size of full grown people manned the bakery. 

One of the gingerbread men, upon seeing Emma and Regina enter hurried away and out a back door. Emma suspected to warn their maker. 

“Well, what do we do now?” Emma asked of the group. 

Regina took the lead, marching right up the counter.   
“I wish to speak to the proprietor of this establishment.” She told the giant cookie behind the counter. 

The gingerbread man didn’t answer. Instead it turned around and pulled out a tray of muffins then turned back to the group offering them up to Regina. 

Regina crossed her arms. “I didn’t ask for sweets!”

“No but if you wish to speak you’ll at least take one.” A mellow voice spoke up from the door that the earlier gingerbread man had disappeared through.

Everyone stared at the gingery haired man that came up to join his gingerbread minion as it offered muffins to Regina. 

“I’m sure you’ll find they taste quite as wonderful as anything I ever made in the royal palace.” Gordon Ginger remarked. 

Regina sighed as she picked out a muffin. She unwrapped part of the sweet and delicately took a bite. When the taste hit tongue, she held back the moan threatening to spill forth from the back of her throat. She didn’t normally indulge in such treats.

The man smiled. 

“I’m sure you have plenty you all wish to discuss with me. However, I ask that you leave the witch, wolf and your son here in the bakery. They may take their pick of my creations on the house.” He offered. 

Regina looked to Emma for her cue. Emma shrugged. She still had magic, even if Regina didn’t. She also sensed that this man didn’t mean them harm at the moment.

Emma turned to her family.   
Henry looked as if he wanted to protest. Emma held up her hand. 

“If you hear a commotion, or we aren’t back in…” She looked back at the baker. 

“Forty minutes at the most.” He shrugged.

“What he said.” Emma told the group. “Then come rushing after us.”

Henry nodded his agreement. Ruby and Zelena looked over their treats whilst Emma and Regina walked around the counter to follow Gordon through the back door. He led them up a set of stairs and into what looked to be his rooms above the bakery. 

Gordon settled into a rather lush and comfortable chair. He gestured for the two women to sit on a well-broken in sofa. 

“I’m sure you’re here because of this spell.” He remarked. 

Emma waited for him to continue. Regina shifted. 

Gordon crossed his fingers over his large belly. “I was Royal Baker for many years. I’ve been a baker my whole life. I love my work. I’ve been happy.”

Emma frowned. What did this have to do with anything?

“My happiness stems from making people satisfied with baked goods. But for many years, I’ve seen people come and go and they’re not happy enough.” He sighed. 

Regina chose that moment to speak up, “What do you mean?”

Gordon held Regina’s eyes as he told her, “My Queen, you, for so long have held back your inner desires. So many people within this town have been holding back so much within themselves. It’s keeping them from being happy.”

Realization washed over Regina’s face. Her words the night she and Emma had slept together. She had already fulfilled her own innermost desire. Emma obviously hadn’t fulfilled her own however. 

“It came to bother me so much that the Brownies found me. They come to those with a purpose set in mind but with good intentions. They helped me to find what I needed to enact a plan. A plan to help the townspeople to fulfill their inner most desires.” He confessed. 

Emma stared at him. Then everything fell into place. The waking up next to Regina. The transformation. The having a penis. She groaned. It had to do with a series of fantasies of hers she had been having for a long time. She placed her face into her hands.

“How do we get rid of this?” Emma asked him through her fingers.

Gordon looked at her. “Acknowledgement of those desires of course. Either through action or by speaking them out loud or the like. Some of the townspeoples’ desires had to do with other people so it transformed them as well. If they acknowledge that to them it will change them back.”

“Wonderful. Obviously there are many townsfolk that would like me without magic for their own safety, so getting any of them to admit that is going to take work.” Regina snarled. 

Gordon gave her a surprised look.

“Or it could simply be someone who thinks magic makes life dangerous for you, and wanted to protect you by taking it away and having their own.” He pointed out.

Regina and Emma stared at one another. 

“Henry.” They realized.

“As we speak, your sister and the wolf are realizing their innermost desires and breaking their own curse.” He told them. 

 

Just below, in the bakery, Zelena held Ruby in her lap. 

“You know, Ruby…” Zelena began. “I’ve got to admit. You’ve been so amazing to me these last few months. So patient. You haven’t pushed me to show affection publicly or tell anyone about us, but… I think I’m ready now.”

Zelena scratched at Ruby’s head. “This last day, spending all day with you and having you in my arms, even as a puppy, I think I’d rather have you as a human so I could do this with you. I don’t care what anyone thinks because I love you and I want to be with you at home, in public, wherever.”

Quite suddenly Zelena felt a flare of magic and warmth. Her lap grew heavy as the puppy in her lap groaned and began to transform and grow until a lanky brunette woman sat in her lap fully clothed.

“Finally!” Ruby laughed before seizing Zelena in a kiss. 

Pulling away she smiled at the green woman. 

“I’ve been wanting to tell you, I don’t care how you look or what people think, you’re beautiful to me inside and out. I love everything about you, wicked and all.” Ruby told her earnestly from Zelena’s lap. 

The green trickled away as it was replaced with Zelena’s normal skin tone. The two women laughed as Ruby leapt off her lap and drew up another seat to sit closely and lean against the witch happily.

“Finally!” Henry joined the two of them. “I was wondering when the two of you would come out with it!”

“Oh don’t you dare, young man!” Zelena chided him. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your magic was purple during the memory spell. Your mother’s magic isn’t working because you have it.” 

Henry looked down at the plate of cookies he had picked out sheepishly. 

“I know, I just…. I’m always afraid for her, you know? I sometimes think if she didn’t have the magic, the townsfolk would leave her alone about it and if I had magic of my own, I could protect her.” He admitted.

Just then, Regina, who he hadn’t heard approaching behind him wrapped her arms around him.

“I’ll be okay, Henry.”

Purple mist flowed around them as her magic returned to her. Henry sighed.

“It was fun while it lasted though.” He broke off a cookie and took a bite. 

Regina turned toward Emma. She raised an eyebrow. 

Emma shifted. “Let’s do this at home, shall we?” 

Regina realized Emma’s confession might be a bit too personal. She nodded.   
“Well, it seems we know how to break the curse.” Regina told the group. “Let’s go home and perhaps tomorrow we’ll call up a town meeting to let everyone know, okay?” 

“Aww, I really wanted to punish the baker.” Zelena pouted. 

Ruby gave her an affectionate smile. 

“Come on Z, I’ll give you a back rub and we can go home and relax.” Ruby told the witch. Zelena outright grinned wickedly and Ruby seized her hand as they hurried out of the bakery. With a poof, they were gone.

Regina and Emma watched the entire occurrence curiously. 

“Are they-?” Emma began.

“Yep.” Henry answered his ma.

“Okay.” Emma nodded. 

“Henry, would you mind going to a friend’s house tonight?” Regina asked her son. 

“There are some things your mother and I need to discuss.”


	5. Enemies, Friends, Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does everyone think this chapter is all smut? FEELINGS FIRST OKAY?

The drive to the mansion was filled with tension. Regina tried to focus on the road, but her mind couldn’t stop falling toward the woman in the passenger seat beside her.

Emma looked determinedly out of the window. She was thinking hard about the conversation they were probably about to have. Her mouth kept going dry at the thought. Her hands were starting to sweat. How would Regina react?

Regina turned up the radio in the car in an attempt to fill the silence. The tension was starting to drive her insane. She didn’t expect to hear lyrics that suited what she felt they were about to go through however.

**All of these lines across my face**

**Tell you the story of who I am**

**So many stories of where I've been**

**And how I got to where I am**

**But these stories don't mean anything**

**When you've got no one to tell them to**

**It's true... I was made for you**

Regina stared hard at the road as she heard Emma shift in her seat. She gulped. She felt her heart clenching in her chest and the air within her vehicle growing thicker as she realized very much all the feelings she had been having over the years were about to come to the surface.

**I climbed across the mountain tops**

**Swam all across the ocean blue**

**I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules**

**But baby I broke them all for you**

**Because even when I was flat broke**

**You made me feel like a million bucks**

**You do and I was made for you**

She and Emma had been through so much. All those years. Fighting, then allies, friends… Regina had done all she could to save Emma from the darkness and when she had failed, when Emma had become the Dark One anyway, because Emma didn’t want Regina to lose her chance at happiness, Regina had felt so terrible. In the end, when they had finally torn the darkness from Emma, Regina had given up that supposed happiness because she realized it wasn’t what she really wanted.

**You see the smile that's on my mouth**

**It's hiding the words that don't come out**

**And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed**

**They don't know my head is a mess**

**No, they don't know who I really am**

**And they don't know what I've been through like you do**

**And I was made for you...**

Emma. Regina had known it all along. She struggled with it through all that time that Emma stuck with Hook until they had broken up and the pirate left on his ship coming back and forth as he pleased. Learning the details behind that breakup, Regina at first thought Emma might have felt vulnerable until she learned Emma too was the same. Yet…

**All of these lines across my face**

**Tell you the story of who I am**

**So many stories of where I've been**

**And how I got to where I am**

**But these stories don't mean anything**

**When you've got no one to tell them to**

**It's true... I was made for you**

They’d spent all this time dancing around one another. Regina knew why she was. She was afraid. Afraid to lose Emma. She’d lost so much love before. So much happiness. If she made this step, she was making the biggest step toward what she wanted, but also toward the one thing that would kill her to lose the most. It was why she had tried to content herself with their friendship, even after defeating the darkness itself and the two of them giving up their supposed loves.

**Oh yeah, well it's true... that**

**I was made for you...**

Regina pulled the Mercedes into the driveway of the mansion and stopped. Her heart was racing.

Emma was doing her best not to have a panic-attack as they both stepped out of the vehicle. Her nerves were set aflutter. Time to face her feelings.

Regina unlocked the mansion and the two women stepped in.

“Would you-?”

“-like a glass of the best cider I’ve ever tasted?” Emma finished for her with a slight smile.

Regina gave a light laugh. She gestured toward the study. Emma led the way in as Regina followed in after her. Regina found her hidden liquor cabinet. She’d had it installed after one incident in which the two women had caught Henry experimenting with alcohol.

She pulled out the decanter of cider. Her hands shook. Pale fingers placed glasses before her and Regina looked up, surprised. Emma stood next to her, a small, reassuring smile placed upon her lips.

“Emma-,”

Emma took the decanter and poured the cider. Her hands were barely any steadier than Regina’s. Seeing the slight shake to them reassured her. When she handed the glass of amber liquid to her, Regina felt a shocking warmth flood her at the brushing of their fingers. She had it bad.

They sat silently for several moments, taking sips of their cider.

Emma broke the silence, “Regina… I guess, I should say…”

Regina watched her as she hesitated.

“I’ve cared for a long time and I’ve wanted you, for so long. I… ever since we got rid of the darkness, I knew how I felt, but I wasn’t sure where you stood, so I never made a move.” Emma confessed.

Regina nodded.

“That would be my fault.” She told Emma, swirling cider in her hand. “I never really made it a flashing sign, did I?”

Regina smirked at this. Emma smiled.

“Yeah, I am kind of an idiot, so you would need a flashing sign for me to see it, really.” Emma joked.

“Wait, does that mean…”

Regina slid closer to Emma, she set her glass down. She took Emma’s hands into her own.

“Yes, Emma, I’ve felt the same way. For a really long time now.” She admitted her eyes on their entwined fingers.

“Regina, you could have at least said something!” Emma admonished her.

“I…” Regina froze. She didn’t want to admit she was afraid.

Emma’s fingers slipped out of her hold to cup her face. She turned Regina’s head up so that she could look into dark chocolate eyes. Emma understood as she searched those deep dark eyes.

“Regina, no matter what, I’m here. I’ll always be here, you don’t have to be afraid.” Emma told her softly.

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. Her heart thumped madly in her chest.

“Emma-,” She choked.

Then Emma’s lips were on hers and Regina felt as if the world were falling from under her feet. She let herself melt into the press of her lips. Her arms wrapped around Emma’s back as she tried to draw the woman in closer.

There was so much she wanted to convey to her with just one kiss. So much she wanted her to know.

Emma drew back for a moment to stare into Regina’s eyes and she gave a light chuckle.

“We could’ve been doing this for so long!” She stated, joyfully. Then she leaned in and kissed Regina harder. Regina moaned. She clutched at Emma’s back as she met her just as hungrily.

Their lips pressed together and moved into open mouthed kisses as Emma’s tongue slid into Regina’s mouth. Regina sucked on the muscle and the deep-throated moan she received drove her crazy. It wasn’t long before Emma was being pushed back on the sofa with Regina on top.

“Regina!” Emma squeaked. Her hands had moved to clutch at her own crotch as she remembered the appendage that had appeared the day before.

The smirk Regina gave her was downright sexy villainous and Emma knew she was doomed.

“Which reminds me, Emma….” Regina drawled. “What inner desires would cause you to have such an addition?”

Emma’s face reddened. She clenched her hands, knowing it was time to fess up.

“I may have been having fantasies about… umm… fucking you against several surfaces involving something like this.” Emma confessed as she grew redder with each word.

Regina grinned down at her. She leaned down to whisper in Emma’s ear.

“Looks like we’ll have to take care of that then.”

Emma groaned at that thought.

Regina’s lips met her own again. This time she moved down her neck, nipping until she hovered over her pulse point. She latched on as her hands ran under Emma’s shirt.

Leaning back, Regina pulled off her blazer then began to unbutton her blouse.

“I suggest you get that top off now, Emma.” Regina told her as she revealed olive skin.

Emma pulled herself up painfully. Her hard on was rubbing harshly against the slacks she wore and she knew if it didn’t get attention soon, she was going to explode even without it.

Emma threw off the blouse she had borrowed from Regina.

“Fuck.” She whispered as she stared at the expanse of skin before her eyes. She leaned forward and began to worshipfully tongue and kiss her way up Regina’s abdomen and torso. She pressed a light kiss to Regina’s lips before removing her bra and wrapping her lips around a nipple.

The moans and sighs coming from the other woman had Emma’s hips jerking. Regina wound fingers through her hair and jerked her head back.

“I think it’s time we gave something a little attention don’t you think?” Regina’s voice was so gravelly and husky at this point, Emma felt it like a caress along her spine. She felt tension just above her pelvis. She needed this woman so badly.

Her pants were being unzipped and removed. Emma never thought she’d be so happy to have them off. Regina looked down at the appendage, raising a brow.

Ever so slowly, Regina stood and pulled off her own slacks to reveal lace. Emma bit her lip to see the woman in such near-naked glory. She needed her on top of her and she needed it like, yesterday.

Emma sat up as Regina presented herself before her. She hooked fingers through the lace, jerking Regina toward her as she pressed her lips just above her panty line. Breathy sighs filled the air as Emma began to pull the lace down, pressing her lips to the inside of thighs and Regina stepped out of the lace.

Emma grasped Regina’s hips as the woman straddled her. She rubbed her slit against the length of Emma’s male appendage and Emma couldn’t help but moan at the feeling.

Regina whispered dirty things that Emma couldn’t even comprehend, she was in such a state of lust as she wrapped her fingers around the appendage and raised her hips. She lowered herself onto it and the two woman groaned at the feeling. Emma squeezed at Regina’s hips as she did her best to keep her eyes open at the sensation.

Regina pulled her into kiss as her hips began to move. She clutched at the back of Emma’s head and neck as they moaned at each movement, each upward thrust of Emma’s hips and downward press of Regina’s. They got lost in the bliss of being together like this, of finally having one another like they’d been wanting for so long.

Regina threw her head back as her first orgasm sent waves throughout her body. She continued to jerk her hips up and down Emma’s length as she gasped and choked out breaths at the feeling. Emma held on as her own body jerked below Regina’s. She could feel the tightening of her walls around the appendage as she rode it and as it squeezed her own body responded, she began to come apart with her and soon enough both women were collapsing against one another.

Long moments of heavy breathing as they simply held each other. Emma pressed fluttering kisses to whatever parts of Regina’s chest, neck, jaw, cheeks, then lips as they came down from their high.

“I don’t really need to fulfill those fantasies so much,” Emma confessed. “If I could just hold you like this afterward, I think that’s even better to have.”

A cooling sensation gathered around Emma’s pelvis and disappeared. She looked down.

“It’s gone!” She laughed.

Regina took a look herself and remarked, “Oh good, because I’m not sure if a sex marathon is what I can handle so soon. Maybe next weekend.”

Emma just laughed and kissed her with all she felt.

“We can always fulfill some of those fantasies later.” She told Regina with a sweet smile.

“That we can Emma, particularly now that I’m going to eat you up.” Regina replied as she slid out of Emma’s lap.

Emma could only watch as the ridiculously sexy woman before her spread her legs and began to kiss her way up the inside of her thighs. She moaned happily.

She could get used to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT I HAVE TO SAVE SOMETHING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, OKAY? MMMKAY.
> 
> (Actually, next chap starts smutty but gets interrupted because come on, this is StoryBrooke.)


	6. An apology, An act of true love, and the ending???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, many many apologies that this fic could not be finished during SwanQueenWeek. There was an emergency requiring my full attention. (If any of you are aware, I am the head of operations of badappleheadquarters on tumblr)
> 
> Long story short, a SwanQueen blogger's tumblr and twitter were hacked and I was amongst one of the many to take notice and the first to publicly outcall that a fake was impersonating the Swen and to investigate and well…. It took all of my time an energy from there.
> 
> All I can say, is please, secure your accounts. Two-step verification and ensuring strong passwords is the best way to go about this. Backing up your accounts, and more. There are even passlock apps out there. Losing everything because of some spiteful nobody is not something any of us want to see, ever. It's awful. (I myself received a notification of a hack attempt on my own account no long after the successful hacking on the other Swen. There have been others as well.) If anyone of my readers have questions, please, follow me at badappleheadquarters or sayahswagrebranded on tumblr I'm almost always on.
> 
> Also, this the last chapter, as it was planned bc, like, Trapped was supposed to be my break day.

Tickling at Emma's nose stirred her from her slumber. She batted a hand at her face only to meet a mass of hair. Realizing she wasn't alone, Emma's eyes popped open.

She smiled upon seeing the mass of brunette locks before her. Leaning up to look at the woman sleeping in her arms Emma felt warmth spreading throughout her chest.

Regina. She thought happily. Emma pressed lips to an olive shoulder and ran exploring fingers along the woman's sides. She wondered if Regina would mind waking up like this.

Emma nuzzled into the woman's skin and pressed her lips against her shoulder blade. Her fingers brushed just under Regina's breasts as she sprinkled kisses along the woman's shoulder, neck, jaw, cheek then lips.

Movement and a change in Regina's breathing pattern told her the woman was stirring to wakefulness. Her lips moved under Emma's and fingers tangled in Emma's blonde curls as Regina turned beneath her.

"Mmm. Good morning." Regina whispered, as she drew back with a satisfied grin.

Emma smiled sweetly. "Good morning."

Regina cupped her face and drew her in for more languid kisses. They continued on this way for a long time before a loud banging interrupted them.

Emma was the first to break away from the kiss.

"What is that?" She looked around, wildly.

Regina frowned. They listened. The banging came again, then shouting, shrill coming from outside.

"The front door." Regina surmised. She began to sit up, looking around for her clothing.

Emma pressed her back down.

"Maybe if we pretend we aren't here." She spoke in a hushed voice.

Then it happened, a louder bang, then a crack! A shouting as if from within the mansion, "Regina! I know you're in here! Along with that daughter of mine! Come and face me!"

Emma and Regina turned to stare at one another, wide eyed and terrified. They did not want to be caught like this with Evil Snow in the house. They flew out of bed and immediately began searching for clothing.

Stomping told them of their impending doom.

Regina stopped in their scramble.

"What are we doing?" She asked Emma incredulously, before waving her hand, and in a puff of her magic, they were changed into normal daily clothing, the bed was made and everything was as immaculately done as if they were just two gal pals hanging out in the other's bedroom.

Regina's bedroom door burst open. Emma's heart hammered in her chest as she exchanged a glance with the other woman, just in time. Evil Snow stood before them yet again, her dress as exquisitely designed as any of the Evil Queen's in the Enchanted Forest. Regina felt surreal, yet again, as she stared at this version of Snow White. How strange it was to be faced with this woman in Storybrooke.

Snow looked back and forth between both women closely and raised an eyebrow.

"And here, I thought I'd find the two of you naked." She stated rather nonchalantly. She stepped into the room as if she owned the place and settled on the edge of the bed rather primly.

"Emma." Snow simpered. "Why can't you come home? Your father hasn't returned and it's just me and Neal and Emma, it's just so sad."

Emma exchanged a puzzled glance with Regina. Who had Neal right now then?

"Mom, if it's just you and Neal- ?" Emma started.

Snow waved a hand at her. "Oh he's fine, I had Henry come over and he's watching him now."

Emma crossed her arms.

"Why do you want me home, then? Is it just because you're lonely?" Emma asked her mother.

Snow looked up then.

"Well I-, Emma, you're my daughter." She said quietly.

Emma frowned at the woman at the edge of Regina's bed. She looked so defeated. Maybe it was because she was without her prince?

"Mom, I'll always be your daughter. No matter where I am. I don't have to live at home for that." Emma told her. She knelt before her mother and took her hands into her own.

"I love you, Mom." She whispered quietly to Snow. "Even though it took us so long to get here, and get to know one another, I do."

A single tear slid from Snow's eye, trailing her rather thick eyeliner with it.

"I love you too, Emma." Snow whispered. She leaned down to envelop her daughter in a hug.

Magic engulfed them and light swirled as a pulse released into the air.

A sniffle caused both women to turn away from one another. Regina hid her face.

"You two are idiots." She cried in a muffled voice.

Emma and Snow only laughed.

The next day found the town completely free of any curses, though many in Storybrooke found themselves through the realization of their wishes.

Killian remained in drag, as did many of the dwarves and some of his crew. He and a number of folks were working to open a gay bar.

Charming returned to Snow White and they needed to talk. He realized he was bisexual and had feelings for both Snow and Killian and didn't know what to do. After talking it over, Snow revealed that she too was bisexual and that if he was willing, they could open up their relationship, with their true love family at the center of their relationships. They would have to lay out ground rules, but Snow White felt true love would always win, and how could she deny it being shared?

Henry asked Regina if she would at least teach him how to mix some simple potions. Regina agreed on the basis that it was a little similar to chemistry and would be a good lesson for both him and Emma. Yes, Emma, she would have to attend the lessons too. (Emma didn't mind too much as it meant more quality time with her family.)

Ruby moved in with Zelena. They were never seen around town without the other. Sometimes they came over to hang out with Regina and Emma and have a girls' night. It always ended with everyone way too hungover the next day.

Belle realized she did need a little bit of Lacey and Gold realized he couldn't entirely put Rumple away. There was some good to being bad.

Robin found his Jane. Literally. A woman named Jane stumbled into the woods during his time under the curse, she was cursed as well, and as it turned out, she was looking for her 'Tarzan'. Post magic, they were rather well-matched as it turned out.

The Muffin Man retired, the town was finally happy. He went to the Mayor and turned in his keys and sold off all of his things. "I'm going on vacation!" He left town and never turned back. Nobody had seen him since.

Nobody know what happened to the brownies though. They're still out somewhere, probably looking for a new master to cause well-meaning mischief with.

All Emma could say was that the best thing about the whole Muffin Man's Mischief as the townspeople were calling it, was that she was finally getting to fulfill those fantasies of fucking Regina against any and every surface they could find with a magical penis.

Just like she was doing now. In the Madame Mayor's office. On Madame Mayor's desk. With Madame Mayor's legs spread out, her skirt bunched up around her waist.

"Emma!"

And the two most magical women tumbled right over the edge together as our story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> (This story tbc with SwanQueenWeek each ch fitting each day's theme! We're gonna have fun!)


End file.
